powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Undercover Rangers
Undercover Rangers is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Summary The Power Rangers go undercover at a gym to discover that Frax is using it as a front to turn its customers into robots. With help from Eric, the team must defeat the mutant running the gym, and rescue the customers. Plot Katie and Trip spot a man promoting a protein drink, which makes a scrawny guy from the audience super strong. At the clock tower, Jen and Wes try to build up the courage to ask each other out, but it ain't happening. Katie and Trip arrive with the news. Jen and Wes are cajoled by Lucas to go undercover at the Super Strength Gym to investigate. Jen and Wes enter the gym as a couple of hillbillies looking to work out. Jen gets jealous when Wes flirts with the girl at the front desk. Jen snoops around, and discovers that the customers drinking the protein drink are being turned into robots. She is found out, and captured, Frax reveals himself and tries to force her to drink the robot juice. Wes encounters one of the burly guards, who turns into a Cyclobot and attacks him. He makes it to Jen just in time to save her from being turned into a robot. He frees her and they make a run for it. Outside, they are stopped by a squad of Cyclobots. Eric shows up and holds them off. Jen tries to make Wes jealous by fawning all over Eric. Jen, Wes and Eric morph, but the monster levitates them and slams them into each other. Trip, Lucas and Katie arrive and save their teammates by blasting the mutant with their V Weapons. When even six Rangers can't defeat the mutant, Circuit calls on Alex for help. Alex contacts Wes, and tells him that he is sending him the Strata Cycle, and asks him to protect Jen. The Strata Cycle is launched through the time gate, and Wes boards it. Things don't look good, as the mutant grabs Jen in a strangle hold Jen pulls away in time for Wes to zip by and knock him out. But he's not out yet, as the mutant grows into a giant. The Zords are called, and the mutant does his levitation thing again to make Q-Rex slam into Shadow Force. The Zords get their bearings and put a finishing move on the mutant. Jen and Wes resume their struggle to reveal their feelings for each other. But they are interrupted when the scrawny guy shows up looking for a personal trainer. Trip, Lucas and Katie say that Wes and Jen would love to help, but they quickly deny and the episode ends with them arguing about it. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) & Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik (credit only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (credit only) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Mike Reynolds as Mr. Mechanau (voice) **C.J. Byrnes as Mr. Mechanau (Human Form) *Jeff Whitaker as Mr. Feeney *Robert Axelrod as Thin Man *Chris Durand as Beefy Trainer *Theresa San-Nicholas as Theresa *Fawn Irish as Scrawny Lady Errors *It is not explained how Frax managed to acquire a mutant to use in his plot. Notes *First episode to air after the 9/11 terrorist attacks. This would result in all previous episodes getting re-edited to remove building destruction. *This marks the first appearance of the Red Ranger's Strata Cycle. *The beginnig scene where the "gym instructor" says "Ah, a nonbeliever", talking about the young man who calls him a ripoff, is an homage to Zordon telling Zack Taylor the same thing in Day of the Dumpster. *Ransik, Nadira and Mr Collins don't appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force